User blog:EmperorSigma/A New User
Hi Guys, I'm EmperorSigma, straight like that! Today I'm here making a blog introducing who I am as a user and how I operate, etc. Hope you enjoy! About Me & DBZ As stated above, I am EmperorSigma. I go by many names from the different wikias I do work over, and they follow as listed: Sigma, Siggy, Hael, ES, Simba. While these are my main names, feel free to give me a new nickname, I don't mind that at all! : I have always been a Dragonball Z fan since I was extremely young. I grew up watching the old school Goku vs Vegeta Arc, like at least three times a year. As I grew older I discovered that the Dragonball franchise had exceeded past where I was, and I was anxious to catch up. After about maybe two years I was able to catch up to where the series was, and found myself completely in love with the anime. Then, not to long after, I played my first ever Dragonball Z game: Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2. : After playing this game for quite some time I did a bit of research, with the attention of finding games that were made prior to that one, and I came across a dozen different titles. I come from a family, of well let's say, wealth. Astounded I found more related games, I quickly told my father and by that next weekend I had at LEAST half of those games I listed to him. Buying my a gameboy just to playing the GBA versions. It wasn't libg before my friends found out and would travel to my house with me after school! After a while my room, even at its size, became compact, and my dad bought another TV. My dad bought the TV, just so me and my friends could play Dragonball Z outside on the porch! :After I entered high school I intislly forgot about Dragonball Z, because when I was in the Eighth, I found myself involved deeply in Naruto. So much I came across the Naruto Fanon. My freshman year in high school, I got a tip that a new Dragonball movie was releasing: Dragonball Battle of Gods. I watched the movie and thought nothing of it. I think, I went over to my brother's house, who lives with his mom. (My mom died, we just have the same dads) This was the night of Black Friday, the release date for Dragonball Ultimate Tenkaichi. While going to the Wal-Mart, I had the initial intention of buying a new gaming chair. While searching for the chair in the store, I heard the worker at Wal-Mart state, "Last Copy of Ultimate Tenkaichi!" All I heard was, "Tenkaichi". I don't know why, but I just snapped and rushed to the worker snatching the game from the man. I rushed him behind the counter and I bought the game. :Returning home, I put the game into my PS3 sat in my new chair, and began playing the game. I found out there was character creation and flipped out! But, after playing the game for like a few hours I came to the sad conclusion that, well, the game was terrible. I thought the DBZ franchise was over, so much they resorted to simple Street Fighter mechanics. I again gave up on DBZ. Well until... :This was until I heard a tip from my brother another game with character creation was releasing. And Ultimate Tenkaichi couldn't even compare! This game was: Xenoverse. I bought the game on Xbox 360, because well I have basketball business and don't have time to buy an Xbox 1 if I'll barely play it. Can I afford it? Ten plus more of them lol. Anyway, when I got home I was disappointed by the intro. The animation was terrible, but I kept playing. After hours, which turned into days, which turned into weeks, I fell in love with the game! I even started missing days of practice just to go home and play with friends. I know a lot of you guys are like, but how did you get here? I know, I'm getting there. I'm a big editor over at Naruto Fanon, and one day I went to look at a friends user page. I say what he had appearantly drawn a Kai. As I clicked the imega, it sent me over here, and I was like, "This'll be my Dragon Ball Fanon Home!" That user is User:DazzlingEmerald, and the character is Kulfi. My Personality Now we are here at my personality! I'll start off with the most important thing of course! This thing is that I'm black. I'm sorry to make this a big deal, but hey I'm black and I'm proud, well sorta. To be honest I'm not a fan of black people, because I know exactly how we are. : I can be a very cool dude, from the start. Although, if someone starts with me, I can show how I really am. I love people no matter what, and now that I am here, I consider you all family. That's really it lol, I don't have much. As stated my mother is deceased. This however does not hold me back from taking "momma jokes". To be honest I love "yo momma" jokes, well only if they are funny. I'm not exactly sensitive lol. Did I add I have a daughter? Fav Characters 1) 2) ' 3) ' / 4) 5) ''' Other Places To Find/Contact Me * Naruto Fanon Wikia * Bleach Fanfiction Wikia * Pocket Monsters Wikia * Skype: xxemperorsigmaxx * Kik: _basedjesus__ * Snapchat: bajesusthelord Closing That's pretty much it guys, I hope you guys can accept me to the wikia as a new family member, and please feel free to message me so we can get closer! I also make the Template:Dw page, check it out! -Sigma Category:Blog posts